Accept?
by rahmfan
Summary: Sam falls in love with a girl he thinks he's never met, and down the hallway is a girl believing she has a chance with her crush of two years. Rahm R&R!


Disclaimer: "Where do rocks come from?" "The rock store, silly!" "..You're_ hilarious_, Cassy." "I know."

Author Note- First story here on FF, so you all better give me a cookie in my review, and if you _really_ liked it you can leave a clone of Patrick Stump. I somehow got this story idea when I was talking to EE's Skysong, and told her and she liked it so I decided to write it and post it here since Extreme Evolution is being a pain in the- Well, I hope you guys like it, and be sure to review, because mostly everyone knows that good, little Mittens loves reviews. She also loves Patrick Stump, so…you know what to do if you like it.

Lets just pretend that Jubilee and Rahne never left the Institute, alright?

Rated: T for language, some violence, and if you have logophobia (aka: the fear of large words) then this story is not for you

Chapter One

Inside Mr. Engel's government class, the whole room was silent, except for the ticking of the clock that sat over the door. Every desk was full, and usually the commotion would have been horrendous, but today, something was different about them, and no one knew what. Everyone's eyes were averted onto the clock, which read 2:57. Only three more minutes left until school was over, but it wasn't like every regular day. Today, was the day 1200 students would be freed from their captivity for three, long months.

If you're thinking of the words 'summer break', then yes, you are very correct.

One minute left, and the countdown in all of the classrooms started. Most of the kids started to collect their belongings, some of them began whispering the seconds left till the summer started, and some had their heads down on their desks, asleep. The only people actually talking to one another, were two people in the back row, whispering among themselves. One had shoulder length brown hair and crystal blue eyes, and wore a white tank top with a green sweatshirt over, and a pair of jeans, and a star of David necklace resting comfortably on her.

The person across from her slowly nodded at a comment she girl made, before glancing at the clock. Thirty seconds left. He turned back to the girl, his shaggy blue hair falling in front of his unnatural brown looking eyes. He currently wore camouflage knee-shorts, and a white tank top, his image inducer changed to an olive green color. Pausing, he once again looked towards the clock. Fifteen seconds left. He turned back to the girl and whispered,

"So you're going back to your parents' house for a month?" The seventeen year old paused as the girl nodded, fiddling around with her necklace before answering. "Yep…not my choice, though. They've wanted me to come visit for a summer since, like…I came to the Institute. I don't see why, though…I, like, come for Chanukah every year."

The two glanced at the clock one more time, right on time for the bell to ring. Everyone nearly jumped out of their seats, like you would do if someone screamed 'fire!', and barged past each other into the hallway, and only three people were left sitting.

A lone person at the front of the class looked back, putting her finger on her temple and her thumb up, giving me a 'shoot me' sign to them, making the girl laugh and say, "Come on, Rogue, be happy! It's, like…the end of the school year!"

"I know." Came the southern drawl of the seventeen year old as she crossed her arms, all three of them standing up, and the male put his arm around the girl's waist, who giggled. Rogue rolled her eyes at the two, muttering something about 'going to the store to buy a condom', before waiting for the two, who made their way up to the classroom door.

"So what are you doing tonight?" The male asked the girl, who giggled and Rogue put a disgusting look on her face. "Kurt, stop flirting with m'best friend." But with this, the girl giggled. "Whatever you're doing tonight, of course."

Rogue gagged. "Kitty, stop flirting with m'brother!" Kurt snuck in a small laugh under his cough before saying, "Um…Rogue, we have permission to flirt. We're going out."

"Like we have been for the past six months." Kitty agreed, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Rogue shrugged. "Fine, you can flirt. Just not in front of me." The two nodded, and just to make her mad, Kitty got up on her tiptoes and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips, making the Southerner growl, releasing a 'Meep!' from Kitty, who was now rushing towards her locker, afraid of what her best friend would do.

Kurt laughed, looking up before spotting two figures, talking and laughing a few rows away. Waving his hand over his head, he yelled, "Amara, do you guys have a ride home?" At this, a Bahamian looking girl glanced up and waved back, and called back to her friend, "Yeah, Bobby is giving us a ride home, but thanks!"

Amara glanced at the figure next to her, a red head teenager, and both girls giggled as the three senior recruits walked away. Amara smirked and murmured to the red-head, "I never noticed until now that Kurt has a _tight_ butt." The girl gasped shockingly, smacking her best friends arm. "Come to your senses, he's dating Kitty!"

"So what does _that_ mean, Rahne? You have to admit he does have a good looking butt." Amara glanced at her friend, who seemed to pause, before grinning and nodding, both girls giggling, but then Rahne smelled the air and sighed, stopping in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Amara asked as Rahne sighed. "You're standing at locker 285, Toad. You can't hide." She yelled tauntingly. With that, an eighteen year old looking Todd jumped out from a locker, jumping in front of them.

"Heh heh. What are two ladies like y'selves doin' at school still? It's summer break, yo!" He yelled as Amara crossed her arms. "We could ask _you_ the same?"

And, right in time, Bobby jumped out, nearly tackling them to the ground in a hug. "School's out! We're gonna be juniors next year!" But, glancing at Toad, the Boston native screamed, backing up, running away, and leaving the three standing there, confused.

Rahne glanced at Toad, muttering under her breath, "Bufonophobia…don't ask." With that, the fifteen year old grabbed her friends arm and took off after Bobby.

Running past the locker bay, Rahne glanced and saw a figure, and waved. "Bye, Sam! I'll see you at the Institute!"

A seventeen year old figure glanced up, hearing but not seeing Rahne. He shrugged, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes as he closed his locker door, his backpack resting on his shoulder as he made his way outside. With a lock in his hand, he lifted it up and pressed the 'panic' button, and his alarm started going off. Heading over to the direction of which the sound came from, he smirked and pressed it again and it stopped.

Getting inside, he turned on the car, which had Green Day blasted inside, on Wake Me Up When September Ends, like it always was. Turning out onto the street, Sam smiled. Next year, he was going to be a senior. Next year, he was going to graduate and leave Bayville for good. There were so many memories…the good, and the bad, the happy, and the sad. (AN- Hey, that rhymed!)

Pulling into the Institute's lot, he parked inside the 10 car garage, which only nine spaces were taking up. He turned the car off, honking five times to alert everyone that he was home, and climbed out of the car. Slowly, he walked up the stairs and into his room, throwing his backpack onto Roberto's bed, and sat down at his laptop, signing onto Instant Messenger. After a moment of pondering, he entered the chat sections and searched for the right one.

Pausing, he smiled as he clicked on 'Mutants in Eastern Time Zone', and he was added as the 79th member at that moment. Random IM's popped up on the screen, and he ignored all of them, because they talked about the regular 'A/S/L', so he exed out of the conversation, and made his way downstairs.

Grabbing a soda, he turned around and saw Jubilee and Bobby making out on the couch, and he smirked. "Get a room, you two!" He yelled, making Bobby look up, raise his middle finger, then go back to his job. Sam rolled his eyes and slowly made his way upstairs, saying hi to a few people before going back into his room. He laid on his bed, and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he opened his eyes to glance at the clock, which now read 4:36. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and glanced over at his computer. Nothing had changed, except for a box in the middle of the screen.

Blinking, he made his way over and sat down to read the message.

'FMfighter has sent you a message. Would you like to accept or decline?'


End file.
